Pikmin:Redemption/Piklopedia
Piklopedia Throughout his journeys Olimar has named and categorized every creature and plant he encountered. Creatures Grub-dogs *Blue Bulborb *Starving Bulborb *Bulborb Larva *Dwarf Bulbear *Emperor Bulblax *Empress Bulblax *Fiery Bulblax *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Dwarf Blue Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear *Water Dumple *Green Bulbear *Orange Bulbear *Emperor Bulbear *Empress Bulbear *Horned Bulblax *Plated Bulblax *Orange Empress Bulblax *Orange Emperor Bulblax *Sky Dumple *King Ocean Dumple *Dumple Larva *Yellow Bulborb *Purple Bulborb *Supersonic Bulblax *Green Bulborb *Toxic Dumple *Crystal Bulborb *Crystal Dumple *Penance Grub-dog Amphitubers *Wogpole *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog *Black Wollywog *Wogglepie *Adhesive Wollywog *Subterranean Wogpole *Pink Wollywog *Blue Wollywog *Red Wollywog *Crystal Wollywog *Penance Amphituber Dweevils *Anode Dweevil *Caustic Dweevil *Fiery Dweevil *Munge Dweevil *Volatile Dweevil *Titan Dweevil *Virus Dweevil *Berserk Dweevil *Giant Dweevil *Goliath Dweevil *Crystal Dweevil *Penance Dweevil Arachnorbs *Beady Long Legs *Man-at-Legs *Minute Legs *Raging Long Legs *Spiked Long Legs *Daddy Long Legs *Baby Short Legs *Man-at-Legs 3000 *Queen-at-Legs *Crystal Long Legs *Penance Arachnorb Blowhogs *Fiery Blowhog *Puffy Blowhog *Watery Blowhog *Overcharge Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Emperor Blowhog *Empress Blowhog *Hogling *Crystal Blowhog *Penance Blowhog Breadbugs *Breadbug *Giant Breadbug *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Yellow Bulborb *Cinnamin Breadbug *Muffinbug *Dwarf Starving Bulborb *Green Bulbear Larva *Crystal Breadbug *Dwarf Crystal Bulborb *Penance Breadbug Burrow-nits *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Poisonous Burrow-nit *Raging Burrow-nit *Thunderous Burrow-Nit *Titan Burrow-nit *Crystal Burrow-nit *Penance Burrow-nit Chrysanthemums *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Sneaking Chrysanthemum *Seeding Chrysanthemum *Snoozing Chrysanthemum *Snoring Chrysanthemum *Crystal Chrysanthemum *Penance Chrysanthemum *Margaret *Withered Margaret Crawmads *Hermit Crawmad *Meteorite Typhon *Crystal Crawmad *Penance Crawmad Creep-crabs *Segmented Crawbster *Crystal Crawbster Dirigibugs *Careening Dirigibug *Mareening Dirigibug *Juggling Dirigibug *Crystal Dirigibug *Penance Dirigibug Flint Beetles The members of the Flint and Glint Beetle families have been fused into this one. *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Doodlebug *Agitated Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Crystal Flint Beetle *Penance Flint Beetle Flitterbies *Unmarked Spectralids *Marked Spectralids *Ravenous Whiskerpillars *Flitterby *Twilight Spectralids *Crystal Flitterby *Penance Flitterby Honeywisps *Honeywisp *Rainwisp *Powderwisp Jellyfloats *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Pygmy Jellyfloat *Diamond-back Jellyfloat *Crystal Jellyfloat *Penance Jellyfloat Kettlebugs *Antenna Beetle *Puffstool *Mushroom Pikmin *Crystal Kettlebug *Penance Kettlebug Lithopods *Armored Cannon Beetle *Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Decorated Cannon Beetle *Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva *Crystal Cannon Beetle *Penance Cannon Beetle Unknowns *Mamuta *Magmuta *Goolix *Smoky Progg *Noxious Walker *Waterwraith *Firewraith *Electrowraith *Magneticwraith Plants There are no new species of plants. There are, however; many new plants. Candypops *Crimson Candypop Bud *Golden Candypop Bud *Ivory Candypop Bud *Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud *Queen Candypop Bud *Violet Candypop Bud *Morphing Candypop Bud *Fission Candypop Bud *Carnivorous Candypop Bud *Withered Candypop Bud Chrysanthemums *Margaret *Withered Margaret *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Sneaking Chrysanthemum *Crystal Chrysanthemum *Penance Chrysanthemum Clovers *Clover *Four-leaf Clover *Pale Clover *Withered Clover Dandelions *Dandelion *Seeding Dandelion *Withered Dandelion Ferns *Fiddlehead *Withered Fiddlehead *Cellohead Figworts *Figwort *Withered Figwort *Wortlings Foxtails *Foxtail *Withered Foxtail *Cattail *Kittentail Glowcaps *Common Glowcap *Glowstem *Glow Weed *Withered Glowcap Horsetails *Horsetail *Maretail *Withered Horsetail Pellet Weeds *Pellet Posy *Withered Pellet Posy *Pilfering Pelletormum Unknown *Burgeoning Spiderwort *Shoot *Vine *Withered Vine *Orange Clover Penance Creatures These creatures are the ultimate forms of the families they represent. Each member of that family has been fused together to form one of these creatures. Powerful though they may be, they are just pieces of Penance. *Penance Chrysanthemum *Penance Grub-dog *Penance Amphituber *Penance Dweevil *Penance Arachnorb *Penance Blowhog *Penance Breadbug *Penance Burrow-nit *Penance Crawmad *Penance Dirigibug *Penance Flint Beetle *Penance Flitterby *Penance Jellyfloat *Penance Cannon Beetle *Penance Bosses You can find the bosses here Category:Pikmin:Redemption Category:PREnemies Category:Piklopedia